Problem: What is the greatest common divisor of 128, 144 and 480?
$128=2^7$ and $144=12^2=2^4 \cdot 3^2,$ so the greatest common divisor of the three numbers is at most $2^4=16$. In fact, $480$ is divisible by $16,$ so $\boxed{16}$ is the greatest common divisor of the three numbers.